


Seen

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon What Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuck Canon I Do What I Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a glance and a rescue. Not that anyone's complaining...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	Seen

**Author's Note:**

> This literally woke me up, demanding to be written. I... ugh. I give up.

It was awkward when the man sat down across from her despite her declining him, more so when he tried to buy her a drink, forcing her to sip the one in her hand even more slowly so she wouldn’t have to actually drink it. It was uncomfortable when the man started bragging about how much money he made completely unprompted, telling her about how many houses he owned in fancy places she wasn’t actually paying attention to. It was very uncomfortable when he offered to ‘show her his place’, the implications of that more than clear in how he’d been looking at her since he arrived, and she tried to steel her nerves and keep calm as she prepared to tell him ‘no’, knowing well how bad things could turn the moment she uttered the word.

And then he’d pulled a wad of hundred-dollar bills from his jacket pocket and threw one on the table between them.

She wanted so badly at that moment to throw the unasked-for drink in his face; only the knowledge of how bad things could turn if she did _ that _ kept her from actually doing it.

“Look, I don’t-” she tried, gripping her glass so tightly her fingers were starting to hurt.

The man pulled another bill from the wad and threw it down over the first. “That’s two hundred dollars.”

“I see that but-”

Another bill. “That’s three hundred.”

“You’re not listening to me-”

Another bill. “Four hundred.”

“I don’t want your money, I-”

Yet another bill. “Five.”

“Just want to finish my drink in peace-”

The man threw down the rest all at once. “That’s two thousand dollars. Could be all yours.”

A tiny distressed sound escaped despite her efforts and she looked around the rest of the bar almost desperately. And then her deep brown eyes met the greenest she had ever seen in her life, seeming almost luminescent, though that was probably a trick of the light. It took entirely too much effort to pull her gaze away when she felt the man lean closer, causing her to almost jerk back in her haste to keep some distance between them. She couldn’t really even make out what the man was saying over her mounting anxiety over the entire situation – probably more poor attempts to get her to leave with him, she figured – but before long she felt the seat dip under another’s weight and looked over to meet the same impossibly green eyes she’d seen before.

“Terribly sorry to be so late, darling,” the owner of those eyes said smoothly as he draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close to kiss her cheek, “There was traffic.”

The man across from them waved his hand at them irritably. “Hey, man, back off; I saw her first!”

The green-eyed man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I beg your pardon; you ‘saw her first’?” He looked between the man and the money on the table and his expression grew stony. “Are you attempting to _ buy _ my _ girlfriend?” _

“Bullshit; she said she was alone!”

And, oh, did she regret _ that _ at that moment. She hadn’t _ meant _ to, she had been careful to avoid giving him any personal information, but he had tripped her up and it had slipped out.

“I asked her not to wait for me in case I could not make it; and in any case, it would take an idiot not to see how uncomfortable she is with your attentions. I suggest you take your leave. Now.”

“Look, pal-” the man cut himself off abruptly then took a closer look, “Hey, wait a second, I know you. Yeah, you’re one of those aliens, those ass-whatevers.” He glared at her and she forced herself not to shrink back. “What, humans not good enough for you, bitch?”

In a flash, the green-eyed man – the asgardian, apparently – was out of his seat and pulling the other man up by a fistful of the front of his shirt. “You will not address her again,” he warned lowly, “And I am giving you one last chance to take your filthy money and leave, before I shove it down your throat and throw you out of here myself. Am I understood?”

The man looked up terrified, finally realising he’d made a terrible mistake, stammering out, “H-hey, man, I was just- I was just looking for some fun, you know? I didn’t- I didn’t mean any trouble!”

The asgardian let him go and kept his glare on him the entire time as he collected his money and all but ran out of the bar. He then turned a concerned look towards her as she sagged with relief. “Are you alright?”

“Thanks for that. He was really freaking me out, especially when he started throwing all that money around. Guys, like that,” she shuddered, “They’re capable of anything.”

“I know the type,” he replied grimly.

An idea occurred to her out of the blue and she spoke up before really thinking about it. “Um, let me buy you a drink. Just to say ‘thanks’.”

He smiled a bit. “That is not really necessary.”

“Please, you probably just saved my life, I insist.”

He seemed to mull it over for a moment before nodding and sitting down across from her. “I’m Loki, by the way.”

“Chloe,” she smiled.

‘A drink’ turned into several as they talked, and it was only when the bar closed that they realised just how long they’d talked for. He offered to see her back to her hotel, having learned she was in the city for a friend’s wedding and had decided to arrive a little early to take in the sights, and she agreed only after jokingly making him promise not to ‘try anything’.

She stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway leading to her room and slapped a hand on her forehead. “Oh, my _ gods, _ I’m an idiot!”

“Now, that I highly doubt,” he replied, eyeing her bemusedly.

“Loki! How the hell did I not recognise you? Or your name, at least! It’s only been all over the internet for weeks.” She looked up at him apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not be,” he waved her off, “The irony of it is, I spent a large portion of my life craving recognition, and now I could use a little less of it.” He shook his head, “I always thought the way Asgard reveres its warriors to be a little ridiculous, but here…”

“Oh, yeah, no, uh,” she laughed a bit, “Celebrity worship in this planet is, um… It’s a _ Thing, _ alright. Being royalty and looking like _ that _ doesn’t really help, to be honest.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she started a bit and looked up at him to be met with a slightly surprised expression. “Uh, I mean… Oh, fuck it. Yeah, I meant exactly that. But, I mean, it’s not like you don’t know it.”

He huffed amusedly. “While, no, I am not ignorant to the fact that many people find me… _ aesthetically appealing, _ shall we say; I am not very accustomed to hearing it said to my face in that manner.”

“Well, I am slightly drunk, so… yeah. That’ll happen.” She stopped in front of a door and turned to him. “Well, this is me. Thank you for making sure I got here in one piece.”

He bowed his head in response. “I hope we meet again sometime.”

“I doubt it, but, that would be nice.”

With a smile and a final wave, Chloe went into her room and closed the door, and Loki smiled a bit to himself before teleporting back to his own hotel a few blocks away. He hadn’t really anticipated becoming an impromptu ‘knight in shining armour’, as it were, when he’d gone to that bar – he’d just wanted to escape Thor’s pestering for five freaking minutes and it was far enough that he didn’t think his brother would follow him there – but he couldn’t say he minded. And he meant what he’d said; he wouldn’t mind meeting Chloe again, though he was aware that she was right and it was very unlikely they’d cross paths again.

Still, it was a nice little fantasy to entertain as Thor realised he’d returned and began annoying him again.

****

She woke up sometime past three, having slept through her alarm, which left her rushing to shower and dress; grabbing a protein shake from the little shop by the front desk on her way out in lieu of the meal she had no time for and hailing the first cab she saw. Once she’d told the driver where to go, she checked her phone to find several texts from the maid of honour asking where she was in a progressively urgent manner. She shot back an apology and assurance that, traffic permitting, she’d be there soon then settled back to drink her shake.

As soon as she walked into the venue, she was shooed towards her seat on the front row, as the ceremony was about to begin, and she felt eyes on her. She looked around a bit and there he was, on the other isle of seats next to who she assumed must be his brother, looking back at her in surprise: Loki.

She waved at him subtly with a smile then sat up straight as the groom walked in and took his place before the altar with the priest. She tried not to, but found herself sneaking glances at Loki every so often as the wedding progressed, though it made her feel a little better to find he was doing the same. They must not have been as subtle about it as they thought, though, because once the ceremony was over and they headed to the dining area they were informed there had been a slight change in the seating arrangements that had them now sitting next to each other. Chloe looked over at the bride and received a wink she rolled her eyes at.

“Our honoured bride fancies herself a matchmaker, I see,” Loki murmured to her, having followed her gaze to the newlyweds’ table.

“She’s incorrigible,” Chloe replied fondly with a shake of her head then turned to him, “So; friend of the groom, then?”

“My brother knows him better than I do, but yes.”

“Small world.”

“So it would seem.”

“Well, I’m glad enough for it in this case. And also not drinking as much,” she laughed.

“What a shame; I was rather looking forward to hearing more about how attractive I am,” he teased, earning an inelegant snort she quickly tried to cover with a cough.

“Yes, sadly you’ll have to do without.”

He chuckled then they turned their attention to the newlyweds’ table, where the groomsman had stood to give his toast. They chatted a bit as they ate, trading amusing tales about the bride and groom with the others around the table until the dancing began, then Thor came along to drag Loki off to dance with another guest who had apparently practically begged him to arrange it. Chloe tried not to laugh at the face Loki made as he tried to get his arm out of his brother’s grip and failed miserably, earning a glare that made her laugh harder.

Declining an offer to dance herself, Chloe made her way to the bar and ordered a sparkling water, having meant what she said about not drinking much, then settled back to observe the room. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned then smiled widely. “Jane! Hi!” she greeted before hugging the shorter woman, “Finally get away from The General, huh?”

Jane heaved a tired sigh, signaling the waiter and ordering a much-needed drink. “If I had known what she’d be like, I’d have never agreed to be a bridesmaid.”

“That’s Jackie for you,” she leaned in conspiratorially, “Why do you think I suddenly got a job three states over?”

“You’re kidding.”

“I am not. As soon as Grace told me Jack was her maid of honour, I booked a flight.”

Jane scoffed a laugh. “Unbelievable.” She took the glass placed before her with a muttered ‘thanks’, resisting the urge to just gulp the whole thing, then turned to lean against the bar. “You could have warned me, though.”

“I tried! I left a message with your intern.”

“Ugh, _ Darcy,” _ Jane groaned, making a mental note to throw something at her when she got back.

“I’m still surprised you agreed, though; I didn’t think you’d take that much time off your work.”

“Oh, I didn’t. Not really. Just kept it a bit more, uhm… localized.”

Chloe laughed. “Now _ that’s _ the Dr. Foster I know.”

Jane made to reply, but just then Loki walked up to them, standing before Chloe with a rather urgent look in his eyes. “Terribly sorry to interrupt, ladies, but I need you to dance with me. Now.”

“Not having fun with your partner, Your Highness?” Chloe teased, earning an annoyed huff. She set her drink down on the bar and touched Jane’s arm. “We’ll have breakfast tomorrow, yeah?”

Jane looked confusedly between her and Loki then nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Chloe let Loki lead her to the dancefloor, passing by the woman he’d been dancing with, who was glaring at her, and coming to a stop beside the newlyweds, causing the bride to grin at them and her new husband to roll his eyes good-naturedly at her antics. He was a very good dancer, which didn’t really surprise her much, being a prince and all; and before long she quite forgot that he’d led her there to escape someone else.

“Your friend looks quite proud of herself,” Loki murmured in her ear after a while, causing an involuntary shiver to course down her spine he pretended not to notice.

Chloe looked over to find the bride trying and failing to keep a rather smug look off her face as she watched them from the sidelines while she gave her feet a quick break. “Oh, Grace,” she laughed softly, “Never change.”

“Perhaps she knows something we do not.”

“Well, she _ is _ psychic, so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Is she, now?”

“She doesn’t call it that, but yeah.”

He hummed. “Well, in that case, perhaps we should follow her lead.”

She breathed a laugh. “Are you really going to use my friend’s gift as a pickup line?”

“Well, that depends,” he pulled her closer and leaned down, “Is it working?”

“Oh, I really wanna say no,” she managed, almost stumbling on her feet at his proximity.

A wicked grin stretched his lips and he tightened his hold on her; before she knew it, the room seemed to shift and they were standing in a hotel room, presumably his. He gave her no time to dwell on this development before his lips were on hers, swallowing a surprised cry before she kissed him back, burying her fingers in his hair. His hands travelled down her back, undoing her zipper, then slipped under her skirt to pull her dress up, and they parted just long enough to pull it over her head and discard it on the floor. His jacket followed suit and he trailed his lips down her neck as she pulled off his tie and began undoing the buttons of his shirt, earning a moan as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

She stumbled as the backs of her knees hit the bed but he caught her by the waist before she could fall, earning a slight giggle he chuckled at. He kissed her again as she made quick work of his belt, unhooking her bra and pulling the straps down her shoulders and tossing it aside. He wasted no time being rid of his pants then she turned them around and pushed him back to sit on the bed, earning a laugh as she grinned at him. He pulled her close and kissed his way across her abdomen to her hip, where he took the edge of her underwear between his teeth and pulled it down, causing her breath to hitch as she looked down at him. As soon as she’d stepped out of the garment she straddled him and fused their lips together, tangling her fingers in his hair tightly, pulling an involuntary moan from him that caused her to smile into the kiss before she tugged again.

Not wanting to be outdone, he lifted her and turned them around, pinning her body under his further up the bed, earning a surprised gasp he smirked at. As he leaned down to kiss her again, she turned her face aside at the last second with a slight huff, and he breathed a laugh and instead kissed along her jaw and up to her ear. “Not a very gracious loser, are you?” he teased.

She reached up, grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged, causing his eyes to slip closed as he inhaled sharply. “Who says I’ve lost?” she retorted somewhat smugly.

He made to respond, but she pulled harder and all that came out was a strangled sort of moan, and he opened his eyes to find a _ very _ self-satisfied expression. “Fair enough,” he conceded, face slightly pink.

She giggled a bit at his obvious embarrassment but chose not to tease him about it; instead she pushed at his chest, causing him to give in and roll off of her to lie on his back, allowing her to get back on top, and she rewarded him by rolling her hips over his, rubbing her centre over his _ very _ obvious erection and causing him to respond in kind on pure reflex. “Seems to me like we’re both winning here.”

He chuckled a bit, the self-consciousness fading away. “I suppose we are,” he replied, running his hands up her stomach to fondle her breasts, pulling a pleased sigh from her as she continued to roll her hips over his.

He sat up a bit suddenly, wrapping an arm around her to keep her from falling, and kissed her again as he reached his other hand between them, slipping a finger into her and swallowing the resulting moan. Her hands found his shoulders, nails digging in a bit as he worked her up to a second finger, hips moving in sync with his hand. She broke the kiss at the third finger, and he pulled back to look at her with concern, but she smiled at him and rested her forehead against his, encouraging him to continue. And so he did, working her up to an orgasm that had her gripping him tight enough that her nails would’ve broken skin if he’d been human.

He held her as she came down from her high, peppering kisses along her shoulder and up the side of her neck and face, anywhere he could reach, until she calmed enough to pull away. She kissed him and pushed at him so he’d lie back again, parting from his lips only to continue along his jaw, down his neck and collarbone. She rolled her hips over his, rubbing her centre over his erection again and coating it with her release before sitting up and reaching between them to line them up, sinking onto his cock slowly, and it took all his restraint to keep from thrusting up into her, not wanting to rush things and hurt her. She had to stop a few times to adjust to the stretch his size caused, and he reached a hand to toy with her clit to aid her in relaxing more, earning a grateful and slightly sheepish look he smiled reassuringly at.

Finally she sunk down all the way, and she braced her hands on his chest and began to move, rolling her hips slowly to begin with. His hands made their way to her hips, mindful of the strength of his grip, and encouraged her along to move faster until she’d built up a steady rhythm. Their moans and pants filled the room, and he began to near his climax a lot faster than he would have liked, causing him to grit his teeth in his attempt to hold it back, wanting her to come first. To that end, he reached between them again to toy with her clit, earning a rather loud cry as her movements faltered a bit with the added pleasure before she regained control. Her movements stuttered again as her second orgasm washed over her, causing him to take control and thrust up into her with abandon as he chased his own end, filling her moments later with a groan.

She collapsed against him as he finally stilled and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, both of them panting heavily, trying to catch their breath in the aftermath. When he softened enough she moved off of him to lie on the bed, and he reached over to a box of tissues on the bedside table, handing her a few to clean herself with that she accepted with a muttered ‘thanks’.

After a while she sat up and made to get off the bed, causing him to frown and follow her, wrapping an arm around her waist to stop her and pulling her back to his chest. “And just where are you off to?”

“I… figured you’d want me to go,” she replied confusedly.

“Well, you figured wrong.”

“But your brother…?” she gestured over to the other bed, where Thor had carelessly discarded the clothes he’d been in before donning the suit he wore to the wedding.

“Will not mind,” Loki finished for her.

“But…”

“Chloe, do you want to leave?”

“Well… not really.”

“Then stay,” he said simply, pulling her with him to lie back down and pulling the covers over them as he spooned her.

Part of her wanted to insist on leaving, not much looking forward to having an audience for her ‘walk of shame’ in the morning, but well… she was comfortable. It had been a while since she’d slept in someone’s arms, and if she were honest with herself, she had rather missed the feeling. Plus he seemed to genuinely want her to stick around, at least for the night. Why not enjoy it while it lasted?

“I have to be up early tomorrow; I promised my friend breakfast,” she informed him, conceding defeat.

“Then I shall wake you if you do not wake yourself,” Loki replied, trying not to sound _ too _ pleased and marginally succeeding.

****

Chloe awoke to the feeling of lips making their way from under her ear to her shoulder and back again, and she let out a pleased sigh, before remembering that she was in a _ shared _ hotel room and her eyes flew open to look around her. To their credit, the brothers only laughed a little at her mortified expression, but that did very little to soothe her stinging pride as she sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest, and scooted away from Loki with a glare.

“I’m terribly sorry, darling, I could not help myself; you are just so very tempting,” he said with a wholly unrepentant grin.

“Right,” she replied stiffly, willing herself not to even glance at Thor, who stood across the room preparing himself a cup of coffee as though nothing was out of the ordinary at all.

Loki’s grin faltered as he realised she was truly upset and he stood, sending a look to his brother that Thor nodded at before excusing himself and leaving the room, coffee in hand. Loki then conjured a long-sleeved green shirt that was obviously his and held it out to her as a peace offering. She took it after a moment and he turned around to give her privacy while she pulled it on.

Sitting on the bed before her, her sent her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Chloe.” That got an unbelieving scoff. “I am, I swear. It was only meant to be a bit of fun. Such things are not a big deal for my brother and I; it did not occur to me that might not be the case for you, but it should have. It was not my intent to embarrass you, and for that I wholeheartedly apologise.”

She mulled it over for a moment, then nodded. “Okay. I forgive you.” The smile her words caused made her stomach do a curious little somersault, but she waved it aside as she narrowed her eyes and pointed a warning finger at him. “But you’re buying me breakfast to make up for it.”

“Gladly,” he was quick to agree, then his brow furrowed as he remembered, “Wait, you promised to have breakfast with your friend…?”

She shrugged. “You’re a prince; you can afford two breakfasts.”

He scoffed an incredulous laugh, surprised at her boldness, then nodded. “Fair enough.”

“Umm… Can you, uh… take me back to my hotel room first?” she asked, shifting a bit awkwardly, “I’d just… rather not show up wearing yesterday’s dress.”

“Of course,” he replied, standing up and getting dressed with his seidr before offering her his hand.

He took them to her hotel room, where she took a quick shower and got dressed before calling Jane and telling her where to meet. True to his word, he bought them breakfast, and then spent the first half of it answering Jane’s barrage of questions about the Bifrost and how his seidr worked, to Chloe’s increasing amusement, which told him she knew that would happen and had in fact set him up. Finally she took pity on him and steered her friend back to her forgotten meal, promising that they could continue the conversation some other time. When the food was gone they chatted for a while, then Jane said her goodbyes after making Chloe promise to call her later so they could properly catch up and thanking Loki for agreeing to help with her work (which he technically hadn’t, he just hadn’t argued when Chloe offered for him, but he chose not to point that out).

Once the scientist was gone, Loki’s brow furrowed and he turned to Chloe, having realised something. “She did not ask how to get in touch with me.”

“Oh, she thinks we’re dating and were keeping it quiet,” she replied casually, “She wants to know how long it’s been going on, but she didn’t want to risk offending anyone by asking.”

He let out a laugh before realising she was completely serious. “Truly?” he asked bemusedly, earning a nod, “Why?”

“Because we disappeared from a wedding reception and then showed up for breakfast together.”

“Well, yes, obviously anyone could infer _ something _ happened given those facts, but why would she assume an existing relationship?”

“Because I don’t exactly have a reputation for sleeping with strangers,” she replied somewhat sharply.

He winced a bit, realising he’d upset her again. “Ah. Of course not; I apologise, I meant no offense.”

She sighed. “It’s fine. Guess I’m still a little testy after the other night.”

Oh, he could _ kick _ himself. “Right, yes, _ that. _ I’m sorry.”

She waved him off. “Anyway, I should let you go; you probably have things to do.”

“Again with the assumptions,” he huffed amusedly. “Why do you insist on believing I am looking to be rid of you at the first opportunity?”

“Self-preservation, mostly,” she replied, looking down at her hands that were toying with a napkin on the table.

He placed a hand over hers, stilling them and prompting her to look back up. “I can understand that, more than you could know, but in fact I am rather hoping we can keep in touch.”

“Why? No _ way _ the sex was _ that _ good,” she laughed, trying to keep from getting her hopes up even as she wondered what she was even hoping _ for. _

“I assure you, you are selling yourself _ deplorably _ short,” he countered, earning a laugh and a blush. “But also, I feel a connection to you, I have since the moment our eyes first met, and I would very much like to find out where it will lead us.” He leaned closer to her until their eyes were level. “Wouldn’t you?”

Like that first night they met; she found his gaze to be utterly enthralling, and without any pressing distractions she found she couldn’t really look away. She had no idea why she was so drawn to him, but upon thinking about it, she found she very much did want to find out.

And so, she smiled a bit and said, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? Pretty please? Needy author is needy.


End file.
